Zombie Apocalypse bleach style!
by SteinXMaka lov3r
Summary: Rukia's father was a zombie crazed man who taught his daughter everything there is about zombies, so when there really is a zombie apocalypse she finds herself thanking her father multiple times. When she meets Ichigo everything starts to become confused to her, what is this feeling she has and what is love?
1. Chapter 1

~Zombie Apocalypse: Bleach Style~ ~Chapter 1~

Summary: Rukia's father was a zombie crazed man who taught his daughter everything there is about zombies, so when there really is a zombie apocalypse she finds herself thanking her father multiple times. When she meets Ichigo everything starts to become confused to her, what is this feeling she has and what is love?

_In a clearing a long ways away from the highway stood a 5 year old girl holding two steyr TMPs, back pressed against a tree. The 5 year old girl had shoulder length black hair that seemed to curl up and the end and a strand of hair hanging between her eyes which were a startling purple. She was wearing a black tee shirt and grey cargo pants which held ammo in the pockets. _

_Strapped on her back she had a FN PS90 that seemed about two thirds as large as her._

_She peeked around the tree to see two figures pop up. _

_Jumping out from behind her cover she shot at both the figures until there head was no longer there. _

_Clamping surrounded the air as the young girl turned around to see a man walking towards her smiling. _

_The man seemed to be a splitting image of the girl; black hair and purple eyes._

"_Good job Rukia." He praised towards the younger girl who instantly brightened and ran towards the man smiling brightly. _

"_You really think so Daddy!" The girl now dubbed Rukia exclaimed._

_When the man nodded Rukia practically glowed. _

_Her father barely ever praised anyone and hearing it towards her seemed like a miracle._

_She would always do what her father said and even stayed up all night practicing, and now that he finally praised her she seemed to be in paradise._

"_Now get back to practice." The father said putting back his regular scowl._

"_Hai!" Rukia yelled aiming._

_**10 years later.**_

"Rukia! Wake up Damnit!" a very pissed teacher yelled throwing a book at the laziest student in the school.

Yawning she grabbed the book before it could hit her and set it down on the pile of books that the teacher throw at her through the period, which was a lot.

Rubbing her eyes she sat up a looked at the teacher bored.

"That's the hundredth time you've feel asleep today Ms. Kuchiki!" the teacher yelled as she brought up another book.

Rukia clenched her eyes shut and sighed in annoyance as the book slammed against her head.

Slowly standing up she walked out of the room muttering "I have to use the bathroom."

**Rukia's Pov!**

'Damn teacher and her books' I thought annoyed.

I started walking to the only place where I could get some peace and quiet; the roof.

Finally making it to the top I let out a content sigh and layed down facing towards the sky.

Closing my eyes I got ready to go to sleep but was interrupted by yelling.

I found myself sighing for the umpteenth time today as I sat up and looked towards the gate.

Some dude seemed to be slumping at the gate as teachers asked him to go away.

My zombie sensors went on high alert as the man bit into the gym teacher.

In an instant I was standing up and grabbed my glock 17 that I hide under my uniform skirt.

Cursing to myself I grabbed my gun silencer out of my pocket and clipped it on.

I stared closely at the teacher who was now laying on the floor clutching his arm for any motion.

When he suddenly jumped up and bit into the other teacher who went to see if he was alright I knew my suspicions were confirmed.

Cursing yet again I ran down the stairs to get the one person I promised to save if this event every did accrue; my best friend, Orihime.

Busting open Orihime's classroom door I yelled the one thing that would trigger her panic, "Orihime! Code red!"

She immediately stood up and ran towards me which I grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

Sighing I thought up a plan, 'it first started at the front gate so I guess we could go to the parking lot, hotwire a car and get to my house, we'll get supplies and book it to a deserted area picking up survivors on the way.'

Nodding at my resolve I turned direction towards the parking lot.

Just when I was about to reach the door someone turned on the intercom.

"Attention all students we are having a code red lock down, we advise you to lock the doors and windows and stay quiet…*bang* hey! What are you doing in here!*clatter* S-stay away from me you monster! AAAAHHHHHHH! Someone help me for dear god' sake! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" It suddenly cut off.

I ran straight into the inside parking lot and looked around for any good cars to use.

Looking around I found my eyes go wide as I saw a ford f-150 with what looked like a plow on the front.

I ran towards it and finally something that was lucky for me today; the car was unlocked and there was a spear of keys.

After helping Orihime in I jumped in as well silently closing the door.

"Rukia! Is this really going on!" Orihime yelled started her panic attack.

I grabbed her hand in mine and smiled slightly, "Yes but don't worry I'm here and I didn't train you for nothing." I muttered easing her worries.

After taking a couple few breaths to calm down she nodded and squeezed my hand.

'This is probably the janitor's snow car…thank you mister janitor' I found myself thinking.

Looking around I made sure the; windows and doors were locked and closed, and that the parking lot door was open.

Putting the key in the ingestion I prayed to god that it was fast and wasn't too loud.

Turning it on I found out it was loud but very fast.

Backing up I did a 360 and zoomed out the parking lot for my house.

"Orihime. Do you have your cell?" I asked smirking as I plowed a zombie.

Nodding her head slightly taken back at the sudden black blood on the windshield she fished her phone out of her pocket and passed it to me.

"Thanks" I muttered dialing my house phone and brought it to my ears.

Rinnnnng…..Rinnnnng…."Hello?" I heard my little brother pick up.

I sighed, he was being alright.

"Listen closely Byakuya…on the back of dad's picture in his office there are three buttons labeled; Burglars, police, and zombies, press zombies." I instructed thanking dad for being a zombie nut.

"Ok?" I heard him questionly ask.

I heard shuffling and a button being pushed before I heard a gasp.

"What is this!" Byakuya yelled.

"Calm down…There should be thick metal over the windows and doors, wait until I get there and I'll explain." I answered speeding down the street.

"H-hai" He said before sighing.

"Good I'll see you in a minute I can see the house now." I said hanging up.

"Is he ok?" Orihime asked.

Nodding I heard her lean against the chair and a relief filled sigh.

Turning sharply I stopped at my door so no one can go in except me and Orihime.

Turning of the engine I opened the door and pressed in the key on the numbered notepad and stepped back.

The metal of the door opened and I walked inside bringing Orihime with me.

"Rukia! What's going on!" my ten year old brother asked.

"Dad was right." I said and waited for his mind to sink the information in.

"W-what…" He asked.

Sighing I grabbed his shoulder and looked into his grey eyes, "The zombie apocalypse…dad was right, we need to get to a deserted area."

I saw him nod his head slowly so I let go and ran towards the closet.

Bringing a couple duffel bags out I raced towards the garage throwing the door open.

Muttering a few curses I went over to the back and pressed a few buttons which triggered a clinking noise in the back ground.

The car flipped over to show a slick black jeep with sliding doors with an AR-15 on top.

I grinned and started loading the duffel bags with all different types of gun and ammo to go with it.

Grabbing another duffel bag I started filling it with canned and boxed food.

I through them in the jeep and went up stairs passing a confused Orihime and Byakuya.

I went to dad's study to get some things he made, for example, a square container that seemed to be as big as your hand but hold 10 tanks of gas.

Grabbing five of those I threw the in my backpack along with hand knives.

Sighing I went to grab the last thing from my room, Sode no Shirayuki.

Sode no Shirayuki was a pure white sword, everyone says it's beautiful…

I grabbed my sword from the wall and pulled it out of its saya showing a white blade.

On the handle hung a white flowing ribbon.

Smirking slightly I sheathed her and placed her on the bed.

Walking over to my door I throw it open and grabbed a backpack, I started to fill it with clothes and valuables.

Then the thought that triggered my stupidity popped up, '_what the hell am I doing in my fucking school uniform…'_

Sighing I went and grabbed my black Shihakusho and put it on.

I smiled slightly felling better now that I could move more easily.

Strapping Sode no Shirayuki under the white obi I grabbed the duffle bag and walked into the hall way.

Moving towards my brother's room I also started to fill the bag with his clothes and other things.

Grabbing yet another bag I went into the kitchen and put as many water bottles I could into it and walked towards the garage.

Smiling slightly I grabbed both byakuya and Orihime's hands and walked towards the cars doors and helped both in.

Inside I locked the doors and sat still.

I waited and waited until I heard moaning.

Grinning I opened the garage door and started the jeep engine, "Welcome to hell mother fuckers!" I yelled and slammed my foot on the gas pedal.

**SteinXMaka Lov3r: By the way I changed my name! :P anyway I'm thinking of leaving this as a one-shot but tell me if I should continue it.**


	2. need help

**I need Help with some ideas**

**I have decided to make a new story but I can't between some, please help?**

**I could continue Zombies bleach Style**

**Help!**

**Summary: Two strangers meet on a plane and become fast friends. They both had big dreams that were soon to be completed…well until the engines failed and they crashed on a deserted island! Now the only survivors they try to stay alive as long as possible. These two new friends' names? Nami and Luffy.**

My Other Half Summary: Everyone knows that when there is evil there needs to be nice to balance it out. And everyone knows that in Soul Eater the evil is Asura the kishin, but what about the nice? Welcome to the life of Maka Albarn, the nice, and Asura's other half. Sword Art Online With a Twist Summary: what if Kirito never had problems with his sister/cousin? what if Asuna never logged into Sword Art Online (SAO) and never met Kirito but instead someone else did, one that has seen real death, has been through heartbreak and horror, one who seems emotionless and is also a beta tester...one that goes by the username kowareta, but in real life...she is the shikon miko or...Kagome Higurashi

**Falling In Love in the Wrong Time.**

**Summary: Kagome and Shippo, now in the present, live a happy and well life as mother and son. Which became officially after the final battle which went smoothly and Kagome is proud to say she is a full silver kitsune demon, with new appendages, such as a black tail and fox ears perched on top of her head on each new addition held orange tips. Of course this changed her attitude as well, she now was curious, playful, stealthy, playful, and a trickster by nature. From the years that went by Kagome has trained and perfected her miko powers. After the final battle she wished for everyone in the world to be happy, for Inuyasha, in which Kagome now looked at as a brother, and Kikyo, Kikyo got a new soul and they happily live together even now, for Miroku Sango said yes to his offer of marriage , for Sango and Kohaku they were reunited, for Shippo Kagome became his real mother. For Kirara she was now able to take on a human form so she can speak to them and grow closer to them, Kagura and Kanna now had their hearts, Kagura and Sesshomaru were happily mated, also adopting Rin and Kanna as their children. But who says this is the end of Kagome's journey? When Kagome once again falls down the well she pops up a few thousand of years back in which she meets Inutaisho, who instantly claims her as his (this is before he meets Inzuryb, whatever that girls name is, ok how about Inuyasha's mother? Yea that's good) Kagome refuses it at first but slowly starts to develop feelings for him….but wait what about Inukimi?(Sesshomaru's mother) **


End file.
